


For Want of Innocence

by liketolaugh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Gen, Innocence, Musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was called Innocence; Allen used to think it was a joke. After all, what exorcist was innocent? It had to be a joke.<br/>It wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Meaning of Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199034) by [purplekitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte). 



> This was inspired by a oneshot I read by purplekitte called 'The Meaning of Innocence'. It's a very interesting little ficlet that posed a very interesting question. Unfortunately, that question never got answered. So this is in reply to that.

It was called Innocence; that was a joke.

At least, that’s what Allen used to think.

For what exorcist was innocent? Cross, the first besides himself that he had ever met, certainly had not a drop of innocence left in him. Kanda, who tried to kill him, had very little either. Exorcist after exorcist flickered through the halls of the Black Order, which possessed so much Innocence, but none of the real thing.

One could hardly blame Allen for considering it a divine joke.

But with time, Allen came to understand; it wasn’t. No, it was far more literal than that.

No exorcist had any amount of innocence left in them; it had all been extracted, converted into that mysterious green energy, manifested into a weapon, the likes of which few saw and fewer wielded.

No wonder the exorcists were a little bit strange.

To have your innocence ripped from you was by no means a pleasant experience. It look a lifetime of horror, of grief, of grudges and fear and hate and terror. To have your Innocence torn away, though, was like the last shred of hope leaving you alone, staring into the endless abyss that was now your life. Because when that left, there was nothing that remained, only a strange, scarred excuse for a human being with no purpose in life, nowhere, as Allen might consider saying, left to walk.

Innocence was called by that name because that was what it was: the remains of what could have been the innocence of an exorcist, in another life. A life they never led.

And Allen only wished that that was a joke.


End file.
